


A smaller than average lake

by drowning_and_chill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double dicked Lappy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_and_chill/pseuds/drowning_and_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot enjoy Lapis' lake together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lapis idly kicked her feet in the water of her smaller than average lake, she decided that it wasn't such a horrid gift after all, but it was still from Peridot, who at the moment, wasn't exactly her favourite person in the world.

Speaking of the green gem, she sat in the barn, fixing that hole in the wall with wood and nails. Steven had left the two to do their own thing for a while, taking lion with him back to the temple. Lapis was hoping he would return sometime soon, she'd rather not be alone with Peridot.

"Enjoying your gift?" Peridot asked smugly from inside the barn. Her chest puffed out proudly, she was always so sure of herself. Lapis huffed, and looked down into the water.

"Maybe." She shrugged without looking up. She knew if she looked at the shorter gem, she'd find her wearing a big, goofy smile. Why the hell was she so happy? What did Peridot want to be friends for? It annoyed her beyond belief. So why did it make her feel so…wierd? She didn't know how to explain it, and she couldn't even tell if it was good or bad. Her feelings toward Peridot were just..complicated.

Peridot set down her tools, and walked over towards the small body of water, sitting on the opposite side, facing her.

"You know, an effective way to make use of this gift is by..'swimming'." Peridot stated, she sounded so proud and knowledgeable.

"Wow, thanks." Lapis said sarcastically, she tilted her head back to look up into the fluffy cloud filled sky. It was a beautiful day today, she loved the sun on her skin and the slight breeze as it danced through her hair.

"Yes, I know, I'm just the gift that keeps on giving, hm, Lazuli?" Peridot chuckled.

Lapis sighed, rolling her eyes. How obnoxious could she be? It almost disgusted her. Almost. She watched as Peridot got up and walked back into the barn, and then brought back a ton of magazines, where summer was the main theme. The gem took a seat beside Lapis, who backed up a bit in response.

"There is.. specific gear for 'swimming' as well. It is considered highly fashionable to wear a 'bikini' while partaking in the activity." Peridot informed. 

"Here, I will demonstrate." She was telling more than offering, but Lapis watched anyways. Not exactly interested, but still watching. The green gem stood up, peeked down at the magazine she had left open, and phased away her usual outfit to replace it with a black bikini. Lapis couldn't help but crack up.

"Why are you laughing?" Peridot raised an eyebrow, and inspected her form. Nothing was out of place.

"Why would someone wear that? It's…so revealing.." she shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

"It's human culture. This is what…human females wear to the beach." Peridot stated. Lapis looked down into the magazines, flipping the pages. 

"Do I…..l-look good?" Peridot asked hesitantly, her cheeks became a slight blue as she did so.

"Umm…I guess. Your uniform was fine, though." Lapis didn't look up at her, Peridot sat down again, watching her browse the different styles of clothing.

"Are you going to try?" Peridot asked. Nervous energy jumped from her very form, she just wanted to get along with Lapis, she wanted to get to know her, show her everything that Peridot had come to love on this planet.

"Me? Oh, no, I'm just looking." Lapis smiled subtly, admiring a few swimsuits that she found to be to her tastes.

"Why not? We can..go swimming together." Peridot offered.

"No." Lapis answered. Peridot leaned in closer, her eyes were wide in an attempt to guilt trip her.

"Why? I just want to..be friends…please, Lapis.." Peridot said, which was the honest to god truth. Lapis had to be a little reasonable here, after all, she just wanted to go swimming! What's wrong with that?

"God, fine. If it'll make you stop bugging me." Lapis sighed, looked at the page of the magazine for a reference, and stood up. Her skirt and top dissapeared with a blue glow, and was replaced by a one piece that showed off her back. Lapis took a look, and realized she really liked this.

"Now we jump into our smaller than average lake. Ready?" Peridot grinned up at her, expecting Lapis to take her lead. The gem kicked the magazines away from the water, and stood on the edge.

"Alright. Ready when you are." Lapis looked down at her expectantly, and Peridot began counting down.

"3..2…1..jump!" She exclaimed, and they both lept up into the air, plunging into the cool water. Lapis' head popped up above the surface, and Peridot's shortly after. Lapis chuckled slightly, moving the hair out of her face and opening her eyes, only to see the other smiling up at her.

"..umm.." Lapis averted her eyes, the gem was actually pretty cute, she still didn't want any relationship with her, though. Peridot seemed like a reasonable gem, she wanted to be friends with Lapis, she just needed someone to spend these long days with out here in the country. Lapis soon found she wanted the same thing, but her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it.

"See? Isn't this 'swimming' fun?" Peridot asked, idly floating in the water. Lapis leaned up against the edge of her lake, watching with a subtle smile.

"Yeah, it is." She agreed. The hot sun felt nice on her skin, and she soaked in it, enjoying the warmth that contrasted with the cool temperature of the water. Peridot splashed around as if she was a small earth child, diving underneath the surface and coming back up periodically. It wasn't until Lapis looked at the back of her neck did she see what was about to happen.

"Peridot, your-" she reached out a hand, but it was too late. The string that had previously been tied securely, keeping up her top had come loose, and it revealed her breasts. Peridot was speechless for a second, she stood there, not exactly knowing how to react. They both wore a blush across their cheeks, Lapis' a royal blue and Peridot, turquoise. The gem looked as if she was about to cry.

"W-wait, Peridot, no, don't cry.." Lapis reached out for her, but Peridot turned away.

"Stupid…bikini!" She growled, grinding her teeth as she attempted to tie the strings again, but continuously failed to do so.

"Hey, it's okay.." Lapis assured.

"No it's not! I-…I can't believe you saw that, I.." she stuttered. A tear rolled down her cheek, she was really upset about this.

"Now you're going to..make fun of me, aren't you?" Peridot frowned, crossing her arms.

"…no. I promise. Here, I have an idea.." Lapis layed her hand on Peridot's shoulder, and she turned around.

"You can..see mine too. Then it'll be even." Lapis suggested, and Peridot's eyes widened. She honestly didn't know how to react. Before she could say anything, Lapis began undoing her top, and Peridot pursed her lips. She wasn't exactly thinking straight, and reached out her arms quickly to keep Lapis' top up. Unfortunately, she was too late, and her hands landed directly on the blue gem's breasts.

"Ahn!" Lapis cried in a high pitched voice, she bit her lip, glanced down, and then looked back at Peridot.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so-"

"P-Peridot…" she breathed. The gem hadn't noticed how sensitive she was. Lapis hadn't gotten any for a while, she couldn't have, first she'd been trapped in a mirror, then she'd held Jasper in a fusion for a while, but now she was free, and she couldn't think of anything else she'd want to do. Peridot took her hands away, clenching them at her sides and squeezing her eyes shut.

"I-I won't do it again-" Peridot prayed she hadn't pissed off Lapis, but she obvious hadn't been looking at her expression.

Lips parted, eyes half-lidded and staring down at her chest,she ached for contact, and Peridot was going to be the one to give it to her.

"Do it again." Lapis commanded. Peridot's eyes shot wide open in surprise. She definitely hadn't expected that, but if it was what Lapis wanted…

"Nn…ahh.." Lapis sighed as Peridot's hands kneaded her breasts, thumbs running over her nipples and making her gasp. Lapis noticed a burning need begin to develop in her lower abdomen, she'd missed this feeling.

"Is this okay?" Peridot looked up at her, looking for some sort of approval.

"Mmm, yes.." she purred, practically melting as Peridot toyed with her sensitive breasts. Suddenly a burning warmth enveloped one of her nipples, the other was squeezed between two fingers. Lapis' eyes shot open in surprise as she soon realized Peridot had taken a nipple into her mouth, and was sucking down on it gently, flicking her tongue against it.

"Oh, oh-Peridot!" She nearly squeaked, her hand rested on the back of her neck, encouraging the other to continue. And that, Peridot did.

She let go of the nipple with a 'pop', and gave it a slow, long lick. Lapis hummed her approval, and Peridot moved to give the other some attention. As Peridot did so, Lapis took one of her hands and led it down to her crotch, and when it covered her pussy over the fabric, Lapis shivered.

"Y-…you want this?" Peridot's hand slightly rubbed back and forth, causing her cunt to throb noticeably. The green gem's face was nearly turquoise now, and she looked down in-between them, getting a look at what she was doing.

"Please yes, I need it.." Lapis moaned, she couldn't take it anymore. Peridot's finger found the very middle of her slit, and began rubbing a little harder, causing the fabric of her bottoms to wedge in-between. Peridot smiled to herself, continuing to tease Lapis.

"…can you sit up on the edge of the water?" Peridot asked, she looked up to see that Lapis was panting slightly, she stared down at Peridot's hand, barely paying attention.

"Yeah," she agreed. Still weak from all the stimulation, it took her a little bit to lift herself up, but she did it. The gem didn't even waste any time, her legs were already wide open for Peridot. She needed this, and she wanted Peridot to give it to her. The gem wasn't exactly ready to give up on teasing her just yet, and pushed the fabric deeper into her slit. Then, reached up to pull her bottoms up, letting it ride up on the gem. Peridot moved it from side to side, driving Lapis crazy.

"Hah, Peri-..dot!" Lapis gnawed on her bottom lip, this was getting excruciating, she hoped Peridot wouldn't tease her any further.

"You want me to…uhm.." It was easier to say in her head than out loud, Peridot wanted to take control, but she got flustered so easily, it was hard to maintain the image.

"Yes,yes, do it!" Lapis cried, she was so wet, Peridot had gotten her worked up quite a bit.

"Fuck me, fuck me.." Lapis said under her breath, which Peridot was more than happy to obey. She spread Lapis' legs further, and moved the fabric to the side. She was absolutely soaked, it was spilling out as Peridot stared, the juices stained her bikini bottoms, and made her pussy glisten in the afternoon sun.

"Come on, Peridot.." she nearly growled, and Peridot snapped out of it, immediately stooping to give Lapis' labia a long, slow lick.

Lapis' voice cracked when she cried out, her hips rocked up against Peridot's mouth. The gem gathered up slick from her entrance, swiped her tongue up and circled the nub that was already so swollen and sensitive. She repeated these actions, which gave her only the best reactions.

Rich moans and high pitched noises. Her thighs shook as Peridot increased the speed. Peridot had to hold her legs so that they didn't close on her, spreading her cunt apart so that it was completely open and gave easier access to all her sensitive spots. The very tip of Peridot's tongue flicked over Lapis' clit, driving her insane. Over, and over and over again she did this, bringing Lapis closer to her orgasm.

"Ooohhnn, gonna-" Lapis attempted to warn, and Peridot stopped her assault on Lapis' clit in favour of shoving her tongue into her entrance. Lapis screamed the gem's name as she plunged inside with a pointed tongue and licked the spot just above her entrance. 

Peridot was rewarded with a squirt to the face, which indicated Lapis was coming. She continued to shove in her tongue, but brought up a hand to rub her thumb over Lapis' clit.

The blue gem shook violently, her eyes were rolled back, her tongue hung out of her mouth. She panted and whined as waves of pleasure washed over her senses, and Peridot only extended the experience by continuing to stimulate her.

Lapis' orgasm began to drift away, leaving her limp, legs spread, crotch exposed and drool seeping out of her mouth. Peridot stepped back and admired her work, smiling in accomplishment. She wondered if they'd ever do this again, maybe even Peridot could get the same treatment next time.

Peridot licked her lips, tasting Lapis' juices. It dripped down her cheek, and she made sure to wipe it off. At least none got in the water.

Lapis layed there for ten whole minutes, eyes closed with a content smile on her face. The other hopped up to check if she was alright, and saw Lapis slowly open her eyes.

"Your turn." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"your turn." Lapis whispered with a lick of her lips. Peridot swallowed thickly in response, her mouth suddenly dry, not knowing what to say. Lapis couldn't wait any longer to return the favour, and therefore reached up and grabbed Peridot by the hips, lifting her up and moving her so that she sat directly on the gem's face. Before Peridot could react, Lapis tugged on her skimpy bikini bottoms, grinning with excitement.

"Get rid of these, Peri.." Lapis gave a strong lick over the fabric, causing Peridot to shiver. She followed the order, and with a shimmer of light the article of clothing was gone, exposing her nether regions. Lapis immediately discovered just how wet Peridot had gotten. This was not, in fact, water.

"Mmm, you're so wet…" Lapis said in a sultry tone, reaching a hand over Peridot's thigh to push her thumb into the other's clit. Peridot whimpered, letting go of a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Lapis chuckled softly, and gave a slow, probing lick between Peridot's folds.

The shorter of the two bit down on her bottom lip, and clenched her eyes shut, concentrating on holding back any embarrassing sounds she might let slip. Lapis wasn't having it, though. Her tongue stiffened and dived into her opening, attacking her g-spot and making her sigh her name dreamily, thighs twitching and hands toying with her breasts.

Lapis hummed into her rosy flesh, circling her clit with her thumb without relent, which gave her exactly what she wanted.

"Fu-..! Nya, ah," Peridot cried. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at the gem between her legs, who's half-lidded eyes glimmered. Peridot couldn't help but gasp as the smug gem underneath her maintained eye contact while her tongue wriggled inside her.

"Stars! Lapis, oh diamonds, I'm-" she babbled on, but her climax wasn't reached. Lapis stopped just before Peridot could orgasm, and she grew confused as to why Lapis would do that to her.

"Lapis! I was about to come!" She cried with frustration. The gem felt her cunt throb painfully as the ocean gem lifted her off and away from her and got up.

"Don't worry, I'm not finished yet." She assured, and phased away her bikini bottoms to reveal that she had shifted herself two tentadicks, slick and smooth, and already covered with clear lubricant.

"….Lapis..that's..not going to fit.." Peridot's eyes were wide in horror, Lapis didn't expect her to take both of them at the same time…did she?

"We'll make them fit, Peridot." Lapis whispered, pressed the gem down into the grass, took off her bottoms, and tossed them aside, causing them to fade away into a glimmer of light. The gem then lined up her dicks with Peridot's entrance, circling around her hole teasingly. The green gem stared down at Lapis' newly shifted tentas, which she was now having a hard time resisting. They looked so thick and smooth, like they would hit all the right spots in all the right ways.

"Put them in…" Peridot breathed, and Lapis chuckled quietly.

"Mm, I thought they weren't going to fit inside you.." Lapis reminded her, but Peridot didn't care about what she had said. She wanted to be filled, she needed it.

"Just do it, please…" She begged, bucking her hips into Lapis' tentadicks, nearly putting them inside her.

"Alright, if you say so." She said in a hushed voice as her smooth tentacles pressed into her, slowly as not to hurt her…too badly. Peridot huffed as she was stretched by Lapis' dicks, pain and pleasure swirled together so perfectly, and her cunt drooled juices which only made the squeeze easier on her sensitive flesh.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight…" Lapis swore breathily as she slowly eased herself into Peridot, enjoying the pressure of her cunt immensely. Peridot drooled, and didn't even have the presence of mind to wipe it away. When the thicker end of Lapis' dicks began to enter inside of her pussy, the smaller of the two moaned softly.

"W-what..hah, what did you expect…" she said in-between breaths. Lapis tried pushing in a little rougher, causing Peridot to squeal as their hips met, telling them both that Peridot had taken it all. Lapis hummed in satisfaction, and looked down at Peridot, who's eyes were closed, and mouth hung open as she gasped in pleasure.

The two of them were still as Peridot adjusted to the girths of both of Lapis' tentacles. She was stretched so wide, probably the widest she'd ever been. It's not like Peridot was a virgin. She'd had her fair share of sexual experiences. Back on homeworld the peridots would have sex to relieve stress from their busy life. None of them had been quite too experienced, but her kind was always good at learning fast.

"Can I move?" Lapis asked hastily, staring down at Peridot's cunt. It twitched in anticipation as Peridot looked up at Lapis with wide eyes.

"…yeah." She agreed in a near whisper. Lapis pulled out slightly, and gave a shallow thrust, looking up at Peridot to see how she'd felt about it, only to find her biting her lip and moaning softly.

The taller gem found a comfortable rhythm for the both of them, and soon they were both lost in their own pleasure. Peridot's hand snaked down between her legs, and began to rub circles into her clit. Lapis' tentacles writhed in pleasure inside of her tight sheath, Peridot was already so close.

"More, Lapis- ah, please…" Peridot begged shamelessly, looking up at Lapis with half-lidded eyes. The ocean gem nodded silently, and thrusted even faster, swatting away her hand to press her thumb into the small bundle of nerves. Peridot practically yelled in pleasure, her back arched and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

Lapis was getting pretty close too, but when Peridot was pushed over the edge, it felt like pure heaven. 

"Hnn!" Peridot moaned through grit teeth. Lapis couldn't even thrust, it was too tight to move at all. The green gem's walls fluttered around the tentacles, and creamy lubricant gushed over Lapis' dicks. To further her pleasure, Lapis continued to stimulate her clit, which caused Peridot to squeal in delight.

Once Peridot's orgasm faded away, Lapis continued thrusting at a mercilously pace, and Peridot's thighs twitched everytime their hips met. The overstimulation was driving the green gem insane, and more sticky lubricant was produced. The blue gem panted desperately, she was almost there, almost…

"Oh my god, Lapis, just hurry up and come inside me already!" Peridot demanded in annoyance, and that's exactly what she did.

"Ohh, Peri…." Lapis' eyebrows furrowed, and she hunched over the gem in pleasure. The smooth tentadicks pulsed inside her, and Peridot softly gasped. Lapis' orgasm lasted for what felt like forever, to Peridot, it felt as if Lapis would never be done. Jet after jet, after jet of Lapis' hot, gooey cum shot inside of her as she thrusted inside Peridot sporadically.

She did eventually come back to earth, though, and a few moments after she had finished, the gem slowly pulled out of Peridot, and watched as her blue, translucent fluids slowly leaked out of Peridot's opening as it twitched slightly, leaking down towards her ass.

"Peri?" The green gem raised an eyebrow in amusement, and Lapis' eyes darted towards the ground.

"Look, we were having sex, alright? It was a spur of the moment thing." Lapis explained. Peridot nodded, but she wore a huge, goofy grin.

"Shut up!" Lapis said half-heartedly. Peridot laughed in response, and Lapis couldn't help but join in.

"You know, Peridot.." Lapis smiled warmly. Peridot turned her attention back to the other gem, and Lapis looked up at her.

"I think we should go swimming more often." Lapis said in a seductive tone, and Peridot's cheeks became noticeably turquoise.

"M-…me too."


End file.
